Liebe auf Umwegen
by cupcakebtch
Summary: Sasuke ist glücklich mit tenten , er ist richtig verliebt . Er will sie um jeden Preis schützten . Doch sie ist davon nicht begeistert und fühlt sich bedrängt . Wird sie das verkraften oder werden die beiden zu einander finden ? ( Lemon )
1. Chapter 1

Sie ist fertig , einfach außer Atem .und kuschelt sich an ihn . „Und wie war es . „ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Gut „und zieht sie an sich näher ran .„ Aber nicht noch mal ich muss morgen früh raus . „

„Ich auch Sasuke . „Und schläft neben ihn ein .

Als der Wecker klingelt weckt er sie gnadenlos . Sie will als erstes raus doch er hält sie fest .

„Sasuke ich muss raus . „

„Nur noch eine Minute . Ich will nicht raus . Ich will dich . „

Sie lacht und liegt auf seiner Brust . „Wir müssen raus . „

„Wir sollten in einen Team sein . „

„Nein dann kriegen wir gar nichts mehr hin . „

Er lächelt sie .

Sie stützt sich über ihm ab . „ Ich korrektiere ich kriege nichts mehr hin .„ Und steht auf und bedeckt ihren Oberkörper mit der Decke . Sie sucht ihre Kleidung . Er beobachtet sie mit einen lächeln .„ Du bekommst eine eigene Schublade . „

„Wie gnädig . „ Und sammelt sie auf und geht ins Bad er zieht sich seine Boxerzshorts an . Und folgt ihr . Er kommt rein und sie zieht sich gerade ihr Höschen an . Er packt ihren an den Po . Seine Hände gleiten bis kurz vor zur ihrer Brust . Er zieht sie an sich .„ Ich meine es ernst .„ Flüstert sie ihn ins Ohr .

Er lacht und löst sich . Sie nimmt die Decke und wirft sie auf das Bett . Er folgt ihr bis zum Türrahmen .

Sie sieht ihn an . „ Oky bis dann .„ Und gibt ihm einen Kuss .

„ Nur ein Oky bis dann . „

„Was willst du denn hören . willst du ein Oh Sasuke du bist der beste . „

„Das hast aber gestern Abend gesagt „und küsst sie .

Sie zieht sie ihre Kleidung an und er ist davon wenig begeistert das sie sich verabschiedet mit einem „bis dann„ und geht .

Aber er hält sie fest „ ich hohle dich heute ab . „

Sie dreht sich um„ Nein . „

Er lächelt„ Doch , du könntest das Wochenende bei mir verbringen .„

„Und dann .„

„Dann gehen wir zu dir . Dann hohle ich mir ein paar Höschen und der Rest ist mir egal und danach gehörst du mir das ganze schöne Wochenende . „ er lacht .

„ was wenn ich nicht will . „

„Um 5 hohl ich dich ab .„ danach geht er ins Bad .

Er will immer das letzte Wort haben . Aber sie will es auch . Sie klopft . Man hört das , dass Wasser läuft . Sie ruft laut „um 6 Uhr . „

Danach geht sie aus seiner Wohnung . Sie geht direkt zu dem Trainingsplatz auf ihren Lieblings Trainingsgelände . Ihren und Lees Lieblings Trainingsgelände an dem sie schon als Kinder trainiert haben . Als sie ankommt ist Lee schon da . Er begrüßt sie mit ein „ Guten Morgen .„

„Morgen Lee .„ begrüßt sie mit einen lächeln .

„Du bist spät dran .„ beklagt er .

„Ja ich weiß ich wurde etwas aufgehalten . „

„Von wem . „

„Von niemanden . Sie lächelt . „

„Ich verstehe . „

„Nichts und lass uns trainieren . „ darauf trainieren sie bis 5 Uhr . Ab diesen Zeitpunkt haben sie einen ungebeten Gast . Er steht er da angelehnt an einen Baum . Er steht einfach da und beobachtet .

Als sie ihn bemerkt ist sie für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt und schon liegt sie auf dem Boden . Mit voller Wucht und ohne Gnade . Er reagiert sofort . Sasuke schubst Lee darauf zur Seite . Lee weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht . Er ist erstaunt das es Sasuke da ist .

„Hey Sasuke , was soll das . „ er leicht verzweifelt und überrascht .

Er nimmt tenten auf seinen Arm , sie scheint bewusstlos zu sein . Sie reagiert weder auf und Berührungen .

Sasuke ist frustriert und wütend und lässt es an Lee aus „ Sie ist bewusstlos was hast du gemacht ich habe gedacht du bist ihr Teamkamerad und Freund . „ Schreit er fast wütend .

„Das wollte ich nicht sie schien abgelenkt zu sein . „ er ist traurig und verzweifelt .

„sie ist Bewusstlos du hättest besser auf sie aufpassen müssen . „

Sie blinzelt darauf leicht und öffnet die Augen und richtet sich auf . Sasuke packt sie am Rücken um sie zu stützen „. Alles in Ordnung .„ fragt Sasuke sanft .

„Ja ist alles in Ordnung tenten .´? „ Platzt Lee rein .

Sasuke guckt ihn wütend an „ geh einfach !„ fordert er ihn leicht aggressiv auf .

„Aber …„

„Lee bitte . Ich habe wirklich Kopfschmerzen , ich kann jetzt keinen Streit vertragen „sie packt sich an den Kopf .

Sasukes Blick gibt ihn dem Rest und verabschiedet sich mit „ Bis nächste Woche . „

Als er weg ist gibt er ihr einen Kuss .

Aber sie löst sich schnell .„ Was soll das ? „ sie ist wütend

Er lächelt sie an .„ Was ? „ Sagt er lässig .

„Man könnte uns sehen„ und steht abrupt auf . Aber ein stechender Schmerz zwingt sie wieder in die Knie .

Er packt sie sich und nimmt sie sich auf dem Arm und geht los .

„Was soll das ? „ Sagt sie erschöpft „. Wo willst du überhaupt hin ?„ Sie lehnt sich gegen seine Brust .

„Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus . „ sagt er sanft .

„Was ? „ sagt verschlafen denn sie ist schon fast eingeschlafen .

Als sie aufwacht liegt sie im Krankenhaus .„ Wo , wo bin ich ? „ sie aufgebracht .

Sie hört eine leise stimme , „sie wacht auf . „

Sie erschreckt als sie merkt das sie im Krankenhaus ist . Sie ist sich aber erst in dem Moment sicher als sie von eine Mann in weißen erzählt bekommt .„ Sie sind im Krankenhaus .„

„Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung . Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden weil sie leicht dehydriert sind . Ich lass sie kurz allein und dann komm ich mit den Entlassungspapieren .„ Als der Arzt draußen ist kommt Sasuke rein geschlichen .

„Sasuke .„ Er fällt ihr sofort um den Hals .„ Ich hatte solche Angst . „ sagt er besorgt .

„Ich hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen . „ sagt sie erschöpft .

„Ich langsam auch „er löst sich von ihr „ du darfst jetzt eine Woche nicht trainieren , Sex fällt auch darunter . „ Er küsst sie . „Ich hasse Lee dafür „. Er wird leicht wütend .

„Nein , du solltest auf dich wütend sein . Wegen dir bin ich abgelenkt gewesen . Ich hab dir doch gesagt 6 Uhr und hole mich nicht ab „ sie guckt ihn wütend an .

Er packt sie unter die arme und hebt sie hoch und küsst sie .„ Das wollte ich nicht . Ich wollte doch nur zu dir . „ Er schaut ihr tief in die Augen .

„Ach halt den Mund du wolltest nur nicht auf mich hören .„

„Nein ich hab dich anscheinend nicht gehört .„

Sie streichelt ihm über die Brust „du Super Ninja hast mich wirklich nicht gehört . „ sie belächelt ihn .

Er antwortet nicht und sieht sie nur an Voller Lust an .

In dem Moment geht die Tür auf . Der Arzt kommt rein und sieht Sasuke Böse an .„ Was machen sie den hier ich hab ihnen doch gesagt das sie nicht hier sein dürfen . „ tadelt er ihn .

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „wir treffen uns draußen .„ darauf verschwindet er .

„Er ist ziemlich aufdringlich . Alles in Ordnung .„

„Ja , aber alles ist Oky .„

„oky , Sie dürfen ab sofort keine körperlich anstrengenden Aktivitäten unternehmen . Das heißt kein Training , Missionen oder Geschlechtsverkehr .Eine Woche lang . Sie müssen hier einmal unterschreiben .„ darauf gibt er ihr ein Blatt das sie unterschreibt . „ Und hier die Medikamente , zweimal täglich Morgens und Abends einnehmen „. Sie legt den Stift weg und nimmt die Medikamente entgegen .

Sie gehen beide raus . Aber sie geht Richtung Ausgang wo Sasuke schon auf sie wartet . Sie geht weiter gerade aus und er hinter her .„ Was ist den ? „ fragt er sie .

Sie zeigt die Tabletten . „Einmal täglich . Eine Woche lang . „

Sie verlassen ab diesen Moment das Krankenhaus wortlos . Als sie vom Gelände sind .„ Gehen wir erst zu mir oder holen wir erst deine Sachen . „ fragt er gelassen .

„Was ? Aber ich darf eine Woche mich nicht schwer körperlich betätigen . Das gilt auch für Sex . „

Er lacht leicht„ ich weiß . Zum Glück war ich in einen Krankenhaus wo ich das erfahren habe .„ Er lächelt .

Sie muss kichern .„ Ich bin müde . „

„Ja dann trage ich dich .„ Er nimmt sie darauf in den arm .„ Meine kleine Maus .„

Sie muss kichern . „Nenne mich bitte so .„ Sie wird ernster .

„Wie soll ich den dich dann nennen .„

„Bei meinen Namen vielleicht .„

„Nein , du bist aber mein Schatz . „Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

Aber bevor sie etwas sagen kann sind sie vor ihren Gebäude . Ein typisches Mehrparteien Haus . „Sie löst sich von ihm . Willst du mit reinkommen ?„

„Ja , natürlich Schatz .„ Mit einen ironischen Unterton bei Schatz .

Sie öffnet die Tür . Sie gehen zusammen rein . Sie wohnt im dritten Stock . Darauf gehen sie zusammen hoch . Die beiden stehen vor ihrer Tür .

„Willst du mit rein .„ fragt sie ihn mit einen kleinen lächeln .

„Ja .„ Er lächelt und greift ihre Hüfte .„ Ich bleib doch nicht hier stehen .„

„Oky aber meine Wohnung ist aber nicht so schön oder so groß wie deine .„

„Nicht schlimm „und küsst sie . „Ich will ja nicht einziehen .„

Sie umarmt ihn und macht die Tür auf .

Es ist eine Standard Wohnung , nicht sehr groß aber auch nicht beengt . Sie hat viele Bilder und ist auch sonst persönlich eingerichtet . Sie hat drei Zimmer , Schlafzimmer , Küche und ein Bad .

Sie geht direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer .

Es steht ein Bett für zwei Personen , zwei Kommoden und ein großer Kleiderschrank .

Er packt sie von hinten . „Ist doch alles super hier .„ er schaut sich um . Sie legt sich anschließend auf ihr Bett .

„Das war es mit wir gehen zu mir . „ sagt leicht enttäuscht .

„Ja „und lächelt ihn an .„ Hasi .„

„Oky Schatz „und legt sich zu ihr .

Sie kichert . „Du weißt das ich nicht darf .„

„Ja ich weiß „sagt er genervt .„ Aber einen Kuss darfst du mir nicht verwehren . „

„Oky „und er Küsst sie darauf . Er greift nach ihren Hüften .

„Sasuke „unterbricht sie ihm .„ Du darfst nicht .„ warnt er ihn .

Er legt sich noch näher zu ihr und guckt ihr in die Augen . „Du bist so wunderschön , so intelligent und stark . „ und schenkt ihr ein lächeln .

„Aber ich glaube du bist nicht stark genug um zu widerstehen . „sie steht darauf auf .

Er läuft ihr nach bis in die Küche , wo sie eine Tablette nimmt .

„Was meinst du mit nicht stark genug ? „ fragt er .

„Ich glaub du solltest nicht bleiben . „ sagt sie etwas genervt ,

Er nimmt sie darauf hin in den Arm . Er flüstert ihr ins Ohr„ Wieso ? „

„Weil ich Kopfschmerzen habe und dich nicht ruhig stehlen kann .„

„Nein das ist kein Argument für mich .„ Er lässt sie los und schaut sich um .„ Die Kopfschmerzen kann ich nicht weg Zaubern . Aber ich kann was dagegen tun .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn . Er hebt sie an den Hüften . Sie wert sich nicht . Er legt sie ganz behutsam auf ihr Bett .

„Ich hohl dir was zu trinken . „

„Nein . „ sagt bestimmend .

„Aber du wolltest was gegen deine Kopfschmerzen .„

„Ich will schlafen . Das kann ich schon alleine .„

„Zum Glück habe ich morgen frei .„ er zieht darauf sein Oberteil aus .

„Das meinte ich nicht . „

„Du wirst mich nicht los deswegen kannst du mir sagen was ist oder du kannst dich den ganzen Abend schlecht fühlen .„

„Ist das dein ernst .„

„Ja , sonst bist du auch anders . „

Sie atmet schwer ein . „ Mir geht es nicht gut und du …„

„was bin ich .„ Er ist verärgert .

„Du bist sehr dominant .„

„Oky wenn du meinst .„ Er setzt sich zu ihr . Sie richtet sich auf . Er nimmt ihre Hände in die Hand . „Du liegst mir am Herzen .„

„Aber nur weil ich meistens auf dir liege .„ Sie lacht leicht .

Er muss lachen und küsst sie .„ Ich will das es dir gut geht . Mir geht es um mehr um deine Gesundheit als um Sex . „ Er küsst sie noch einmal und hebt sie leicht auf ihr Bett .„ Und jetzt Schlaf weil ich so dominant bin .„ Er grinst und macht sich etwas lustig .

Sie steht aber auf .

„Ich habe doch gesagt , nein .„

Er lacht .

Sie zieht sich die Kleider aus und geht auf ihn zu .„ Dominant ist das falsche Wort , furchtbar Stur trifft es besser . „

Er lacht und zieht sich die Hose vor ihr aus . „Ich weiß nicht wann wir so früh ins Bett gegangen sind um zu Schlafen .„ Er küsst sie .„ Ich glaub ich mag deine Wohnung doch nicht .„ Dann küsst sie ihm und packt seine Hände und legt sie auf ihren Po darauf spürt sie das es ihm doch zu gut gefällt .

Sie unterbricht ihn . „Ich geh jetzt schlafen .„ sie gibt ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange .„ Willst du bei mir schlafen ? „

„Ja , aber auf dem Sofa ist für uns beide zu wenig platz .„

Darauf ist sie sofort im Bett .„ Komm .„

Er folgt ihr sofort . Er legt sich in Löffelchen Stellung , hinter sie . Sie dreht sich um und ist in seinen Armen .

„Danke das du während der ersten Nacht bei mir bist .„

„Du bist so stur .und ich hab das ganze Wochenende frei und ich will immer in deiner Reichweite sein . „

Sie lacht„ du hast doch ein eigenes Leben .„

„Ich kümmere mich um mein Leben und du bist zum Glück der wichtigste Teil .„ Er küsst sie .„ Du hast einen langen Tag gehabt . Du hast dir deinen Schlaf verdient .„ er streichelt ihr über das Haar .

„Oky „und dreht sich um . Sie ist wirklich erschöpft und schläft sofort ein .


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie alleine auf . Sie schaut sich um . Sie hört die dusche . Aber ihr brummt der Kopf . Sie steht auf und geht in die Küche , sie nimmt eine Tablette . Ihr knurrt der Magen . Sie geht zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer . Er ist immer noch nicht da . Sie zieht sich an und geht aus dem Haus . Einen halbe Stunde dauert ihr Einkauf . er wartet . Als sie ganz drin ist , ist er wütend „wo warst du ?„

„Ich war Einkaufen , ich hatte nichts mehr da weil ich in letzter nur bei dir war .„ Sie geht an ihn vorbei . Sie geht direkt in die Küche . Und stehlt die Tüte ab .

„Was soll das .„ Er steht hinter ihr .

Sie dreht sich um .„ Ich war Einkaufen und du warst in der Dusche „. Sie nähert sich ihm und riecht an ihm . Du riechst gut . „Das ist mein Shampoo .„

Er lächelt und kann ihr nicht lange böse sein .„ Ja , vielleicht . Soll ich was zu essen machen . „

„Ja .„ Sie gibt ihn ein Kuss .„ Du bist der beste .„

„Was willst du ?„

Sie küsst ihn „überrasche mich . „

„Ich wüsste sofort was ich will .„ Und fängt sie am Hals zu liebkosen .

„Hör auf .„ Unterbricht sie ihn .

„Oky .„ Er löst sich von ihr .„ Hast du deine Tablette eingenommen . „

„Ja , ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr .„

„Ich frag doch nur . „Gibt ihr einen Kuss und verschwindet in der Küche .

tenten geht in ihr Bad .

Das Bad ist schön warm . Aber seine Klamotten die auf den Boden liegen stört sie . Sie geht zu ihn . Er steht in der Küche . Er bratet ihr Frühstück .„ Hi tenten , was ist los ?„

Sie atmet aus .„ Du hast deine Klamotten auf dem Boden liegen lassen . „

„Ist das wirklich ein Problem .„

„Ja . „

Er holt einen Teller . Er stehlt ihm ab und macht das fertige Rührei darauf . Er wiederholt den Vorgang . Er nimmt die beiden Teller und geht an ihr vorbei . Sie beobachtet ihn nur , sie ist sichtlich angespannt .

Er stehlt die beiden Teller ab . Ich hebe sie auf .„ Beruhige dich und setzt dich bitte zu mir hin .„

Sie folgt seiner bitte .

Sie fangen an zu essen .

„Das ist lecker .„

„Du wunderst dich wirklich .„

Sie lacht .„ Ja schon ein wenig . Wieso hast du noch nie für mich gekocht .„

„Wir hatten noch nie Zeit und sonst sind wir anders beschäftigt .„ Er lächelt .

„Ich schlafe nie wieder mit dir .„ Sie lacht .

Er findet das nicht so witzig . Das ist nicht witzig .

Doch du müsste mal dein Gesicht gesehen .

„Tenten du siehst wunderschön aus wenn du lachst .„ Er lächelt .

„Ja .„ Sie wird leicht rot .

„Das habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen .„

„Was ?„

„Das du rot wirst . „

Sie ist erstaunt .„ Du machst dauernd Mädchen rot .„

„Aber für die koche ich nicht . „ Er ist ganz cool .

Sie isst weiter . Als sie fertig tut sie den Teller in ihre Spülmaschine .

Er geht ins Bad und räumt seine Klamotten weg . Danach tut er auch seinen Teller weg . Sie wartet auf ihn . Sie sitzt auf der Arbeitsfläche .

Er greift sie an die Hüfte .

„Also darf ich mich freuen . Das du für mich kochst .„

„Ja , aber ich mach das gerne für dich .„ Und küsst sie . Er hebt sie runter .

Sie spürt einen stechenden Schmerz . Sie hört abrupt auf und geht in die Knie .

Er ist überrascht und kniet sich zu ihr .„ Alles in Ordnung .„

„Ja .„

„Bleib so ich hohl dir was zu trinken . „

Er steht auf und holt ihr ein Glas Wasser .

Er gibt es ihr . Sie trinkt es ganz langsam . Er streichelt ihre Wange .„ Leg dich doch einen Moment hin . „

Sie nickt . Sie steht auf . Er packt sich sie und hebt sie hoch , sie klammert sich an ihn . Er legt sie sanft ins Bett .„ Am Sonntag gehen wir zu mir . Ich kriege nicht so schnell frei und ich will dich bei mir haben .„

Sie richtet sich auf .„ Nein , du musst das nicht machen und außerdem will ich schon früher Anfangen zu trainieren .„

Er guckt sie ungläubig an „. Jetzt schlafe bitte . Ich will das es dir besser geht .„

„Mir geht es doch schon besser , ich kann dich doch nicht auf Kommando schlafen .„ Sie winkt ihn zu sich zu . Er folgt ihr sofort . Sie umarmt ihn sie zieht sich ihn ins Bett .

„Du hast einen knall , wieso bist du so über vorsichtig ?„

„Ich will das dir nichts fehlt . Wenn du wegen mir angeblich schon in diese Situation geraten bist .„

„Was heißt angeblich .„

„Ungeschickt bist du manchmal schon .„ Er grinst .

„Willst du gehen ?„ sie ist leicht entsetzt .

„Jetzt beruhige dich bitte .„ Er küsst sie .

„Mir ist langweilig .„

„Was willst du machen .„

„Die Frage ist doch , was darf ich machen ?„

Er küsst seine Hand . „Wir könnten raus gehen . „

„Nein ,das geht doch nicht .„

„Wieso nicht ? Wir wären an der frischen Luft . Ich stehle mir das schön vor .„

„ Aber jeder kann uns sehen . als würden wir eine so Romantische Beziehung haben .„

„Ist das wirklich so ausgeschlossen .„

„Nein , aber wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen .„ sagt sie leicht schüchtern .

Wir sind schon lange zusammen .„

„Wollen wir jetzt darüber reden .„

„Ja . Wie schon gesagt wir sind schon lange zusammen . Triffst du dich mit anderen .„

„Nein , du bist der einzige mit dem ich jemals geschlafen habe und du ?„

„Ich habe auch keine andere , aber du bist nicht die erste .„ er lächelt . „

Sie richtet sich auf .„ Mit wem ?„

„Willst du das wirklich Wissen .„

„Ja natürlich , Mausi . „sie lächelt .

„Oky . Ich war betrunken und ich war auf Mission . Sie kommt aus unseren Dorf aber mehr kann und will ich nichts sagen .„

„Ich hab dir auch meine Liebschaften gebeichtet .„

„Nichts was ich noch nicht wusste . „

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig .„ Sie steht auf .

Er folgt ihr . Er hält sie um die Hüfte fest .„ Ist das so schlimm .„

„Ja , aber ich will jetzt duschen .„

„Hätte ich das gewusst dann hätte ich das mit dir gemacht .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„ist schon in Ordnung „ . Sie löst sie von ihn . Sie geht in ihr Bad . Es ist immer noch warm . Sie zieht ihre Klamotten aus und legt sie in den Wäschekorb . Sie geht in die dusche und als sie fertig ist holt sie sich ihren Bademantel . Sie geht so zurück zu ihn .

Sie holt sich ihre Klamotten raus und will gehen doch .„ Tenten wieso ziehst du dich nie vor mir an ? Bist du immer noch wütend ?„

Sie wundert sich .„ Nein und ich meine nur ich ziehe dich regelmäßig aus , ich habe schon viel mit dir gemacht . „

„Aber nie ziehst du dich vor mir an . „

„Ist dir das so wichtig .„

„Es ist schlimm genug dich nicht anfassen zu dürfen . Ich will dann nicht so viel von dir sehen .„

„Wen du mich nicht nackt sehen willst dann sag das doch .„ Sie wirft ihren Bademantel auf dem Boden . Sie ist jetzt nackt und geht zu ihn in ihr Bett . „So ist es doch hoffentlich besser .„ sie amüsiert sich .

„Ja„ und deckt sie zu . „Aber es nützt mir nichts und steht auf .„ Er schnappt sich ihre Klamotten . „Ich kann auch gehen .„

„ Nein . „

Er wirft die Klamotten auf das Bett . Er bleibt stehen und beobachtet sie .

Sie nimmt die Klamotten auseinander .„ Willst du da stehen bleiben .„

Er grinst und legt sich hin . Sie steht auf und zieht sich an . Er wirft ein Auge auf sie . Als sie fertig ist legt sie sich wieder zu ihn hin .

„Und ?„

„Und was ? „Fragt er verwundert .

„Gefällt es dir ?„

„Du gefällst mir immer . „

Sie küsst ihn . „Danke „und strahlt . Bis sie ein Stich spürt . Sie legt sich sofort hin .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Es geht . Ich spüre ein stechen im Kopf .„

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun ? „Er umarmt sie .

„Ja , ich will nicht zu dir .„

„Fast alles ich lass dich nicht alleine und früher trainierst tust du auch nicht .„

„Ich glaube früher trainiere mache ich nicht .„ Sagt sie bedrückt .

Er lacht . Gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .„ Du bist lustig . „

„Du aber nicht . Ich glaub du solltest gehen . „

„Was ?„ Er ist entsetzt .


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich will Zeit für mich und zu dir will ich nicht .„ Sie nimmt sich ein Kissen .

Er nimmt es ihr aus den Händen .„ Willst du das wirklich .„

„Es ist doch nur ein Kissen und keine Waffe .„ Sie steht auf und geht in das Bad

„. Du weißt was ich meine „und folgt ihr und hält sie an den Schulter fest .

„Lass mich bitte los .„

„Was willst du . „ er regt sich auf .

„Meine Haare föhnen , mir ist eisig .„ Sie beruhigt sich . Und er lässt sie los . Sie dreht um .„Das schaffe ich allein .„

Er erkennt das er übertrieben hat , gibt ihr einen Kuss und geht .

Sie föhnt sich in Ruhe die Haare . Sie geht mit einen hohen Zopf zu ihn . Er liegt in ihren Bett .

„Ein Zopf steht dir . „Sagt er lässig .

„Danke .„ Ihre Stimmung ist am Boden . Sie geht raus und setzt sich auf ihr Sofa . Er setzt sich zu ihr .„ Tenten .„ Er nimmt sie in dem arm .„ Mir tut es leid .„

„Tut es dir nicht .„

„Ich will doch nur das es dir gut geht . Ich will dich nicht verschrecken . Ich kann auch mir die nächste Woche frei nehmen , irgendwie kriege ich das schon hin .„

Sie legt sich auf seine Schulter .„ Mach das nicht .„

„ Ich weiß nicht . Uns fällt schon was ein .„

„Also ein Kompromiss . „sagt sie . Er ist nicht glücklich darüber . Bis sie ihn Küsst .

„Du bist nicht der schnellste ?„ sagt genervt .

Er antwortetet mit einen Kuss .

Sie kichert .

„Oky wie hast du dir das vorgestellt .„ fragt er sie gespannt .

„Eigentlich will ich ja nicht .„

„Aber … „fängt er an .

„Aber ich kann die letzten Tage zu mir kommen . „

„Was sind die letzten Tage ?„ er ist geschockt .

„Ich würde sagen die letzten zwei oder drei ?„

„Ich würde sagen drei .„

„Ja , so machen wir es„ und Küsst ihn .

„Was machen wir in der zwischen zeit ?„

„Du kannst zu mir kommen und Hallo sagen .„

„Nur Hallo sagen .„

„Sasuke ich glaube es ist nicht so gut wenn wir die ganze Zeit aufeinander hängen .„ sagt sie sanft .

„Ich glaube du hast recht , aber ich will wissen ob es dir gut geht . „ sagt er besorgt .

„Ich bin schon groß ich passe auf mich selber auf .„ sie lächelt ihn an .

Er atmet tief ein und ist angespannt .

„Bitte sag nichts , dann gibt es Streit .„ und legt den Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund .

er nimmt ihre Hand weg . „Oky ich habe es kapiert ich bin über vorsichtig . „

„Wenn ich gesund bin glaube ich können wir länger zusammen sein .„ und küsst ihn .

Er lächelt . „Ich verstehe .„ Und gibt ihn ein Kuss auf die Wange .„ Ich freue mich schon darauf . „

Sie steht auf . Er bleibt sitzen .„ Sie kommt mit einer Jacke und angezogenen Schuhen . „

„Willst du wirklich raus .„

„Ja . „Und küsst ihn .„ Jetzt komm .„

Er steht schnell auf und schnappt sich seine Sachen . Sie wartet auf ihn an der Tür .

Sie küsst ihn .„ Das wird wohl der letzte Kuss sein .„ sie lächelt ihn an .

Aber er küsst sie nochmal .„ Wieso können wir uns nicht draußen Küssen .„

„Du weißt warum .„ Sie kann ihn nicht mehr in die Augen sehen .

„Ich will dich aber überall Küssen „. Er küsst sie nochmal .

„Und außerdem würden mich alle Weiber nicht nur hassen sondern versuchen mich zu Töten . „

„Ich habe gedacht du bist schon groß .„

„Nicht witzig . „ Sie geht auf ohne ihn zu warten Raus . Er macht dagegen gemütlich die Tür zu und folgt ihr . Er holt sie kurz vor der Tür ein und drückt sie gegen die Wand .

„Von wegen der letzte Kuss .„ Er küsst sie sanft . Sie lächelt ihn an .„ Komm wir gehen .„ Sie nimmt ihn an die Hand . Sie fühlt sich leicht , richtig verliebt . Sie kann es kaum glauben das ihr der Gedanken auf kommt das sie verliebt ist und zwar in Sasuke Uchia . Sie lässt seine Hand nicht los , bis kurz dem Lokal . Sie setzten sich zusammen hin und bestellen .

Er sieht ihr in die Augen . Sie weicht seinen Blick aus . „Was ist denn los .„ Fragt er sie .

„Nichts .„

„Komm sag .„

Sie antwortet nicht und lächelt ihn an . In dem Moment wird ihnen das essen Serviert . Die Serviererin guckt ihn verliebt an und lässt fast ihr essen fallen . Als sie geht wünscht er ihr ein „Guten Appetit .„

Sie fängt aber sofort an zu essen .

„Was ist den jetzt ?„

„Deswegen .„

„Wie meinst du das .„

„Alle stehen auf dich . „ sagt sie leicht wütend .

„Und was heißt das genau .„ er ist leicht amüsiert .

„Das ich heute allein schlafe .„

„Es ist immer noch Wochenende und du hast die ganze nächste Woche frei .„

„Ich bin Krank geschrieben .„

„Ich weiß , nicht nur du bist davon betroffen .„ Er sieht sie böse an .

Sie isst aber in ruhe weiter . Als sie fertig ist bezahlt er . Währenddessen geht sie raus . Aber er holt sie schnell ein . Er hält sie fest .„ Was soll das ? „Er ist leicht wütend .

„Als würde ich dir entkommen .„ sie wird sanfter .

Er atmend tief ein .„ Wo wollen wir den hin ?„

„Ich will zu Lee .„ Sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen an .

„Das ist nicht dein ernst . „ er ist schockiert .

„Doch und wenn du mit willst dann benimmst du dich .„ Und geht weiter . Er folgt ihr .

„Ich gib mir mühe . „Und lächelt sie an .

„Gut .„ Sie gehen den Weg in ruhe entlang bis Naruto und Sakura entgegen kommen .

„Hey ihr beiden . Naruto ist voller Freude .„

Und Sakura .„ Ja , was macht ihr ?„

„Wir wollen zusammen zu Lee . Zu mindesten ich „. Sie sieht ihn an .

„Ja wir gehen zusammen zu Lee .„ Er ist nicht begeistert .

„Du hörst dich nicht begeistert an .„ Sagt Sakura einfühlsam .

„Schon in Ordnung , ich gehe gerne zu Lee .„ Er grinst falsch .

Naruto mischt sich ein .„ Ich hab gedacht wir trainieren , tenten du kannst mitkommen .„

„Nein tenten ist die nächste Woche krank geschrieben .„ Antwortet Sasuke .

„Warum bist du Krank geschrieben ? „Fragt Sakura .

„Ich hatte einen Trainings Unfall .„ Antwortet sie .

„Und jetzt geht ihr zusammen zu Lee . „ Fasst Sakura ungläubig zusammen .

„Ja .„ Beantwortet er .

Alle aus seinen Team sind verwirrt und verabschiedet sich .

Sie gehen weiter . Kurz vor seinem Haus packt sie ihn an seinen Händen .„ Du musst nicht mit kommen . „

Er atmet aus .„ Ich mach das doch gerne für dich .„

„Du musst nicht . Du kannst auch mit deinen Team trainieren und heute treffen wir uns heute Abend um 8 bei mir . „

Er schaut ihr in die Augen .„ Nein , ich habe keine Lust .„

Sie lässt ihn los .„ Oky .„

„Außerdem , heute Abend um 8 . was machst du die ganze Zeit mit Lee ?„

Sie lacht und geht weiter „. Jetzt komm . „Er folgt ihr .

Als sie vor seiner Tür sind ist er leicht wütend .

Er macht die Tür auf .„ Hi Tenten , schön das du hier bist . Und auch du Sasuke schön das du da bist .„

Hi Lee und grinst , sie geht rein . Er folgt ihr mit einem „Hi Lee .„

Sie gehen in sein Wohnzimmer . Er holt ihnen Getränke .

„Ich hoffe dir ist nichts schlimmes passiert . „

„Nein „antwortet sie .

Er guckt sie streng an . „Sie darf eine Woche nicht trainieren .„

„deswegen bin ich hier . Ich kann nächste Woche nicht mit dir trainieren .„

Er setzt sich hin . „ Ich hab nicht gedacht das es so schlimm ist .„

„Nein es ist nicht so schlimm .„

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf .

Aber er hat nur Augen für sie .

„Das tut mir Leid .„

„Nein , dass muss es nicht . Ich habe nicht aufgepasst .„

„Trotzdem . Aber ich hab mich mit Neji verabredet und muss jetzt gehen .„

„Oky .„ Er steht auf .

Sie auch und umarmt ihn zur verabschiedet . Er verabschiedet sich nüchtern .

Als sie draußen sind .„ Können wir jetzt wider zu dir ? „

„Ja„ und greift seine Hand .


	4. Chapter 4

Auf dem Weg fragt sie ihn„ sicher das du nicht mit den anderen trainieren möchtest .„

„Ja ich habe schon seit zwei , drei Monaten nicht mehr mit meinen Team trainiert . „

„Wirklich .„

„Ja . Ich trainiere mit Neji .„

„Das wusste ich gar nicht . Aber wir habe uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen . „

„Er redet oft von dir .„

„Was , dass ist nicht dein ernst .„ sie ist überrascht .

„Mann könnte sagen er schwärmt von dir .„

„Und was antwortest du ?„

Er grinst .

„Du bist nicht witzig .„

„ Du verbindest .„

„Ha ha ha . „ sie verdreht die Augen .

Sie schweigen bis sie vor ihren Haus sind . Sie gehen ruhig in ihre Wohnung . Sie hängt sofort ihre Jacke auf . Er setzt sich auf ihr Sofa. Sie setzt sich zu ihn und legt sich auf seine Brust .

Sie schweigt .

„Alles in Ordnung ?„

„Ich will nicht darüber Reden .„

„Ist es wegen Neji ?„

„Er hat mich geküsst und gesagt das er in mich verliebt ist . Es kam alles so plötzlich . „

Er streichelt ihr übers Haar .„ Deswegen das alles .„

Sie antwortet nicht .

„Ich trainiere sicherlich nicht mehr mit ihn .„

„Nein mach das nicht .„

„Ich kann doch nicht mehr mit ihn trainieren . er hat mein Mädchen geküsst .„

„Erstens bin ich nicht dein Mädchen und zweitens war das vor deiner Zeit . Wir sind uns danach näher gekommen .„

„Nur deswegen ?„

„Ich weiß nicht ich war schon sehr deprimiert und du hast mich aufgeheitert .„ Sie lächelt ihn an .

„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll . „

„Du bist doch nicht böse . Er zieht sie auf seinen Schoß und streichelt ihr übers Haar .„ Ich bin dir doch nicht Böse „und küsst sie auf die Wange .

Sie löst sich .

„Wieso bist du so ?„

„Ich weiß nicht . Ich brauche nun einen neuen Trainingspartner .„ er ist locker .

„das ist alles . „Sie ist entsetzt .

„Du hast ihn nicht geküsst . Nicht du ihn .„

Sie geht aus dem Raum in ihr Schlafzimmer . Sie wirft sich quer auf ihr Bett .

Er legt sich neben sie .

Ist doch nicht schlimm er ist mehr bestraft als du .

„Wenn du meinst . „Sie ist immer noch leicht deprimiert .

„Ja und jetzt .„

„Ich bin fertig und mir ist so langweilig .„

„Mir auch . Soll ich eine DVD ausleihen .„ fragt er sie .

Sie dreht sich zu ihn um . „Ja , ich will aber mitkommen .„

„Ja wenn du möchtest .„

„Was möchtest du den sehen ?„ Fragt er .

„Etwas Witziges oder was Romantisches .„ sie lächelt .

„Ja wen du möchtest .„

„Was willst du denn .„

„Ich will das du glücklich bist und einen Action oder Horror Film .„

„Nein wir gucken was witziges .„ Sie steht auf . „Komm .„ Er folgt ihr . Er packt sie von hinten . „Wir können mal was neues ausprobieren .„

„Redest du von den Film ?„

„Ja , auch . „

Sie schluckt . „Dann hau mal raus .„

„Wie wäre es mit etwas freizügigeren .„

Sie wird Rot . Sie atmet tief ein . „Ist das dein ernst .„

„Wieso nicht . Nicht unbedingt heute wie wäre es für nächste Woche .„

„Nein . „Sie löst sich von ihn .

„Ach komm mein Schatz .„

„Nein Hase . Sie zieht sich an . „

„Komm . „Und packt sie an der Hand und zieht sie mit sich . Sie folgt ihn , bis zu ihrer Haustür .

Sie gehen Hand in Hand zu der Videothek . Sie suchen sich eine Romantische Komödie aus , eher sie als er . Und gehen gemütlich zusammen zurück . Als sie bei ihr sind ziehen sie sich aus und gehen sie zusammen in ihr Zimmer . Er legt sich hin während sie alles vorbeireitet . als sie fertig ist verlässt sie denn Raum . Sie geht in die Küche und nimmt sich ein Glas Wasser und eine Tablette . Sie geht zurück und legt die Tablette und das Glas auf ihren Nachttisch . Er sieht sie nur an .

„Soll ich dir auch was hohlen .„

„Nein ich will nur dich .„ Er öffnet seine Arme .

Sie lächelt und folgt diesen Angebot und legt sich in seine Arme und startet den Film .

Sie kuschelt sich intensiver an ihn und fängt ihn an zu küssen . Aber er will mehr .„ Stopp .„ Sie hört sofort auf .

„Ich mag den Film nicht . „Er ist unglücklich .

Sie drückt auf pause und muntert ihn mit weiteren küssen auf . Aber er blockiert sie .„ Du musst deine Tablette nehmen .„

„Ja .„ Und nimmt sie ein .

„Und jetzt .„ Fragt sie ihn .

„Denn langweiligen Film weiter gucken . „ er ist nicht begeistert .

„Der Film ist nicht langweilig . Aber es lenkt uns ab .„ Und lächelt sie an und gibt ihr einen Kuss .

„Wenn du meinst .„ Sie legt sich auf seine Brust und drückt auf Play .

als der Film zu ende ist er schon eingeschlafen .

Sie macht alle Geräte aus .

Dabei wird er abrupt wach .„ Super Film . „Lügt er , verschlafen .

„Witzig .„ Und legt sich zu ihn .

„Das nächste mal such ich einen Film aus .„

„Nein .„ Sagt sie nüchtern .

Ist das dein letztes Wort .

„Ja . „Und schläft ein .

Er streichelt ihr übers Haar und schläft ein .


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen wacht sie alleine auf . Sie steht schnell auf . Sie geht in jedes Zimmer aber sie findet ihn nicht . Sie ist verwundert und leicht traurig . Er ist gegangen ohne was zu sagen . Sie geht in die Küche und nimmt ihr Tablette . Sie macht sich ihr Frühstück und geht danach in ihr Zimmer .sie zieht sich an . Und erblickt den Film . Es ist fast zwölf und sitzt auf ihren Bett . Sie muss an Sasuke denken . Sie steht auf und nimmt den Film . Sie will ihn zurück bringen und einen neuen ausleihen . Sie wirft sich eine Jacke über . Sie geht zu ihrer Lieblings Videothek . Sie gibt den Film zurück und leiht sich einen neuen aus , Sciencefiction . Etwas anderes als sie sich sonst ausleiht . Sie geht gemütlich zurück und trifft Neji .

„Hey tenten schön dich zu sehen „ , er nimmt sie in den Arm .

„Hey .„ Ihr ist es sichtlich unangenehm .

„Was machst du hier . „ fragt er gespannt .

„Ich habe einen Film ausgeliehen . „

„Alleine ?„

„Ja . „

„Ich hab gedacht du bist mit Sasuke zusammen . „

„Wie kommst du darauf . „

„Du warst mit ihn gestern bei Lee .„

„Das war doch nicht so wie du meinst .„ Sie kann ihn nicht in die Augen sehen .

„Oky wenn du meinst . Ich hab auch gehört du bist Krank geschrieben .„

„Ja , eine Woche . „

„Danach können wir zusammen trainieren . „

„Ich weiß nicht . Was sag ich Lee .„

„Er versteht das .„

„Nein , du machst mich gnadenlos fertig . was würde dein Trainingspartner sagen .„

„Er hat mir klar gemacht das ich mir jemanden neuen soll . „

„Und da denkst du wirklich an mich .„

„Ja .„ Er lächelt sie an .

Sie ist verwundert .

„Du hast recht . Aber wer schön wenn wir was machen könnten . „Er ist verlegen .

„Wäre schön . „ lügt sie .

„Ja . „Er ist überrascht .

„Wir drei haben lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht .„

„Ja , wir drei . „Er guckt auf den Boden .

„Ich sag Lee Bescheid .„

Er packt sich an den hinter Kopf .„ Mach das . „

„Du bist jetzt nicht wirklich beleidigt weil Sasuke nicht mehr mit dir trainieren will .„

„Nein nicht wegen ihn .„ Er macht große Augen . „Woher weißt du das es er ist . „

„Lee hat es mir gesagt . „

„Stimmt du und er wart gestern bei Lee .„

„Ja .„ Sie lächelt .

„Du hast was mit ihn oder verstehe ich was falsch . „

„Da läuft nichts . Ich und er , sicherlich nicht . „

„Gut .„ Er nähert sich ihr . Er greift ihre Hand . Ich will dich zum essen einladen .

„Was ?„

„Ich und du , kein Lee .„

„Ich verstehe .„Sie löst sich .„ Ich kann das nicht , nicht mehr . Früher war ich total verliebt . Aber heute …„

er nimmt sie sich und küsst sie .

Sie versucht sich mit Gewalt zu lösen . Aber keine Reaktion . Er löst sich von ihr sanft .

„Und ?„

„Und was ?„ Sie ist wütend . Und will gehen . Aber er hält sie fest und zieht sie an sich ran . Plötzlich hat sie Angst .„ Bitte lass ich los .„ Ihre Augen werden feucht .

„Ich will dich . „

„Bitte lass mich los .„ Ihre stimme wird höher .

„Tenten .„ Er fühlt sich schlecht .

Sie fängt leicht an zu weinen .

„Ich wollte das nicht „und lässt sie los .

Sie rennt sofort weg .

Aber einen Moment später spürt sie ein stechen und geht zu Boden .

Er kniet sich zu ihr hin traut sich aber nicht die an zu fassen .„ Soll ich dir helfen . Ich kann dich ins Krankenhaus bringen . „

„Nein . Ich muss meine Medikamente nehmen .„ Sie steht auf und rennt aufgelöst nach Hause . Vor ihrer Tür findet sie einen genervten Sasuke vor .„ Wo warst du . Du hättest vor einer halben Stunde deine Tablette nehmen sollen . „

Sie geht nicht darauf ein und macht die auf und stürmt in ihre Küche . Er geht ihr gelassen nach .

„Was ist los ?„

Sie schluckt gerade ihre Tablette mit zugekniffenen Augen .

„Tenten .„ Sagt er leicht verzweifelt .

Sie öffnet ihre Augen in den noch immer leichte tränen fließen . Augen die schon gerötet sind .

Er ist erschrocken . Sie stürmt an ihn vorbei . Sie will in ihr Zimmer doch er greift sie sich von hinten .

„Was ist den passiert .„

Daraufhin bricht sie völlig zusammen . Sie fängt hemmungslos an zu heulen . Er lässt sich auch nach unten sinken . Er nimmt sie in den arm .

„Komm beruhige dich .„ Sagt er sanft .

Aber sie beruhigt sich nur leicht .

Er trägt sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und legt sie in ihr Bett . Er legt sich zu ihr und streichelt er ihr übers Haar . Sie beruhigt sich darauf .

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und holt ihr ein Glas Wasser .

„Trink „und stehlt das Glas auf ihren Nachttisch .

Sie dreht sich um und richtet sich auf . Ihre Augen sind verquollen . Aber sind nimmt das Wasser und trinkt davon . Er setzt neben sie und nimmt sie in den arm .

„Geht's wieder .„

Sie nickt .

„Ich muss dich was fragen . Was ist dir angetan worden ?„

Sie stottert vor sich hin .„ Nichts .„

„Dich bringt nichts so leicht aus den Gleichgewicht .„ Und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

„Es wird nie wieder das selbe sein . Das war es .„

„Was war es . Was ist passiert ?„ er ist sehr angespannt .

„Mir wurde nicht weh getan .„ Sie guckt ihn in die Augen .

„Oky . Musstest du etwas machen was du nicht wolltest . „

„Sasuke , es ist nicht was du denkst .„ Und nimmt seine Hand .

Er wird wütend . „Was denkst du denn ? „ Und nimmt ihr Hand fester .

„Du weißt was ich meine . „Sie löst sich .

„Oky was dann ?„

„Das ist doch nicht so wichtig . „Und steht auf . Ihr wird bewusst was die Wahrheit für Konsequenzen haben wird . Sie ist kein großer Fan von Neji , aber sie will auch nicht das die beiden sich gegenseitig umbringen . Doch er hält sie zurück . „Ich will nicht das du ausrastet .„ sagt sie ihn sanft .

„Also ist es doch was schlimmes .„

„Doch aber nichts wird sich für mich verändern und jetzt will ich nicht darüber Reden den mir brummt der Kopf . „Und schenkt ihn ein lächeln .

„Deine Augen sind schon fast so Rot wie meine .„

„Du bist nicht Witzig .„ Und nimmt noch einen großen Wasser .

„Und jetzt . „

„Ich will mich jetzt hinlegen „. Sie steht auf und geht aus den Zimmer . Und kommt mit einen Glas Saft wieder . Sie trink einen Schluck und legt sich hin . Er legt sich neben sie .

„Ist es eine Person die ich kenne ?

Wer sagt das es nur eine Person ist . „

Er erschreckt sich und richtet sich auf .„ Bitte tenten , du bist auch nicht Witzig .„

Sie dreht sich zu ihn um .„ Ich weiß . „

„Gut .„

„Was ist überhaupt passiert .„

„Sasuke , ich weiß das du es nur gut meinst . Aber du reagierst zu emotional .„ sie kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Ich bin zu emotional . Wer von uns beiden hatte eben fast einen Zusammenbruch .„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Es war auch heftig . Aber es wird alles verändern .„

„du widersprichst dich . Du musst mit mir Reden .„

„Sasuke ich muss dich was fragen .„

„Los , frag .„er ist amüsiert .

„Du würdest mich doch nie unter ein Gen Jutzu setzten .„

Er guckt sie lächeln an . „Nein , niemals .„

Versprochen . Sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen an .

„Ja „und nimmt sie in den arm .„ Du bist das beste was mir passiert ist und dieses mal werde ich da sein wenn du aufwachst .„

Sie fühlt sich gelassen und Sicher und schläft ein .

Als sie aufwacht liegt er neben ihr und beobachtet sie . Als er merkt das sie die Augen öffnet streichelt er ihr übers Haar .

„Es macht mich verrückt das du nicht mit mir reden möchtest . „ sagt er ruhig .

„Immer noch . „Sie dreht sich um und trinkt ihren Saft . Sie wirft sich danach auf ihr Bett .

„Ich hab immer noch Kopfschmerzen .„

„Das ist alles .„

„Was erwartest du . Wenn ich dir alles sage rastest du aus . „

Er gibt ihr einen Kuss und geht mit ihren Gläsern . Er kommt mit einen Glas Wasser und ihrer Tablette wieder .

„Ist es schon so spät ?„

„Ja , du warst richtig fertig .„

Sie nimmt die Tablette und spült sie mit den Wasser runter . Sie steht das Glas auf ihren Nachttisch .

Er setzt sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes . Sie kabelt hinter ihn und umarmt ihn .„ Beruhige dich Schatz .„ Und küsst ihn am Hals .

„Tenten .„ Er lächelt .

„Was ist den „und macht weiter . Sich kuschelt sich an ihn .

„Wir dürfen nicht .„ sagt er mit einen sanften lächeln .


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat . ( hatte viel Stress in der Schule ) ich hoffe es gefällt euch ( :

( light Lemon )

„Ich darf nicht Schatz . „ Sie zieht ihn nach hinten , so das er halb auf den Bett liegt .

„Und jetzt .„ Er ist sichtlich amüsiert .

Sie setzt sich auf seinen Schoß . Sie beugt sich zu ihn .„ Ich freue mich wenn die Zeit vorbei ist .„ Und wackelt mit dem Po . Sie merk sofort das es ihn gefällt . „Soll ich gehen .„

Er schüttelt den Kopf . „Nein . Ist eigentlich ein Blowjob möglich ? „

Sie kichert .„ Ich glaube das ist nicht gut für meinen Kopf .„

Er nimmt sich ihre Hand und legt sie auf seinen Penis .„ Ist das besser . „ und lächelt .

Sie grinst und nimmt ihre Hand an sich .„ Dein ernst .„

„Bitte , dann bin ich nicht mehr angespannt . „

„Und was hab ich davon .„

„Bitte .„ Und grinst .

Sie grinst ebenfalls und streichelt seine Backe .„ Nicht jetzt .„ Und steht auf und legt sich neben ihn .„ Ich warte lieber .„

„Und was mache ich jetzt .„ fragt er .

Sie zieht ihr Oberteil aus .

„ Wow Tenten . Was machst du da ?„

„Soll ich aufhören .„

„Wenn du weiter machst dann vernasche ich dich .„ Er grinst .

„Es tut mir leid . Ich wollte dir Material geben .„ Und will ihn umarmen .

„Bitte nicht anfassen .„

Sie erschreckt und lässt es sein .„ Soll ich gehen . „

„Nein .„

„Und was soll ich machen ?„

„Du kannst in die Vergangenheit Reisen und denn Unfall ungeschehen machst . Dann könnten wir jetzt denn geilen Kram machen .„

„Ich gehe jetzt .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Du kannst auch kalt duschen gehen .„

Er lächelt nur .„ Das bringt nichts . „

„Dann gehe ich lieber . „

Er atmet tief ein .„ Danke . „

„Viel Spaß . „Und geht .

Als sie draußen ist kann sie nur an ihn denken und was er gerade macht . Sie geht in die Küche und trinkt einen Schluck . Sie weiß gar nicht was sie tun soll sie sitzt nur auf den Sofa und wartet . 10 Minuten später kommt er aus der Tür , gut gelaunt mit einen grinsen . Er setzt sich zu ihr .„ Und Schatz was machen wir jetzt ?„ Er legt seinen arm um sie .

Sie aber ist angespannt und nimmt den arm von sich .

„Ist es wegen eben .„ und zeigt auf die Tür .

„Nein .„ Sie ist unsicher .

„Das ist kein Problem das mache ich ständig . „ Er ist richtig lässig .

Sie steht auf und er folgt ihr . Er hält sie fest .

„Bitte fasse mich nicht an . „

„Das ist ganz normal aber ich denk nur an dich .„ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

Sie löst . „Bitte reden wir nicht mehr darüber . „ Sie atmet schwer .

„aber es ist nicht mehr so oft wenn du wieder darfst .„ Er geht .

Sie folgt ihn . „ Was nur nicht mehr so oft .„ Sie ist wütend .

„Ich hab dich nicht den ganzen Tag und ich bin jung .„ Und nimmt sie den arm und küsst sie .

Aber sie reist sich los .„ Ich will das nicht mehr .„

„Was .„ sagt er .

„Das eben . ich bin auch gestresst .„

Er lächelt sie an und greift sie an die Hüfte .„ Ich verstehe . „

„Ich glaube du musst gehen . Du musst morgen trainieren .„ fragt sie obwohl sie weiß das er momentan niemanden zum trainieren hat .

„Nein , ich habe Neji heute abserviert und hätte ich gewusst was passiert dann hätte ich es nicht heute gemacht . Ich habe niemanden mit dem ich trainieren kann . Ich hab gedacht wir können mal was neues ausprobieren . „ Er küsst sie . Doch sie erwidert den Kuss nicht . Sie reist sich los geh .

„Was ist jetzt ?„

„Bitte geh . „

„Nein .„

„Du wolltest doch gehen .„

„Ja , bevor du heute fast einen Zusammenbruch hattest .„

„Du nervst .„ Sie geht traurig in ihr zimmer . Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett . Er setzt sich neben ihn mein Schatz und nimmt sie in den arm „du musst nichts machen und bevor ich gehe essen wir noch .„

Sie lehnt sich an ihn an . „Danke .„

Er trägt sie in Küche und setzt sie ab .

„Was willst du ?„ fragt er sie .

„Wir können auch was essen gehen .„ schlägt sie mit einen lächeln vor .

„wenn du willst . „Er schnappt sich ihre Hand .

„Es tut mir Leid wenn ich zu hart zu dir bin . Es ist mir nur unangenehm .„ Sagt sie deprimiert .

„Wirklich vor einer Woche war das noch ganz anderes .„

Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss .„ Lass uns gehen „ und schenkt ihn ein lächeln .

Er lächelt zurück und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

Sie ziehen sich an und er nimmt sie in den arm . Er lässt sie er vor den Restaurant los .

„Ist das in Ordnung .„

„Ja„ sagt sie mit einen lächeln und geht ohne ihn los und er folgt ihr .

Als sie drin sind bekommen sie sofort einen Tisch . Sie wird Böse angesehen und er angehimmelt . Aber dieses mal stört es ihn mehr als sie . Als sie fertig sind gibt er sogar ihr einen ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und geht einfach mit ihr . Als sie draußen sind .

„Was war das denn ? „Fragt sie verwunderlich .

„Ich darf doch meine Freundin küssen .„ Sagt er entspannt .

„Aber doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit .„ Sie ist verlegen .

„Du gehörst zu mir mein Schatz .„ Er gibt ihr darauf einen Kuss .

Sie löst sich .„ Trotzdem teile ich nicht das Bett mit dir heute . „

Er lächelt sie ungläubig an . „Wenn du wünscht . „

Sie geht daraufhin ohne ihn los . Aber er folgt ihr nicht und guckt ihr nur nach .

Sie dreht sich nach einigen Schritten um „Gute Nacht „ und geht weiter .

Er aber holt sie ein und nimmt sie in den arm noch nicht und trägt sie bis vor ihre Haustür . Aber er setzt nicht sondern drückt sie leicht gegen die Tür .

„Ich will nicht gehen „ und lächelt sie an .

„Nein wir haben was ausgemacht .„ Und lächelt zurück .

„Ich habe doch niemanden zum trainieren . Ich kann morgen frei machen .„

„Nein und nun lass mich runter . Bitte . „Und streichelt ihn durch die Harre .

Er folgt ihrer bitte und lässt sie langsam runter .„ Bitte „ und gibt ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange .

„Du kannst mit deinen Team trainieren oder alleine , du bist doch schon groß .„ Und gibt ihn ebenfalls einen Kuss .

Er hält sie an der Taille fest und lächelt sie amüsiert an .„ Als großer Junge will ich auch Spielzeug für große Jungs . „

Sie lacht gibt ihn einen Kuss und öffnet die Tür .„ Gute Nacht .„ Sie gibt ihn einen Kuss und verscheidet ihn danach geht er aus ihrer Wohnung . Sie geht danach direkt ins Bett .

Am nächsten morgen wacht sie mit Kopfschmerzen auf . Sie geht direkt in die Küche und nimmt ihre Tablette . Danach geht sie wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer und zieht sich um . Sie geht in die Küche und macht sich Frühstück . Danach nimmt sie die DVD und geht sie aus ihrer Wohnung . Sie bringt sie DVD zurück . Auf den Rückweg begegnet sie Sakura .

„Hi Tenten schön dich zu sehen .„

„Auch schön dich zu sehen Sakura . „

„Ich hab eine Frage .„

„Schis los . „

„Wieso bist du mit Sasuke unterwegs . „

„Warum fragst du ? „

„Er benimmt sich komisch und er trainiert gerade mit Naruto . „

„Ihr seit doch in einen Team . „

Das letzte mal das er mit einen von uns trainiert ist zwei Jahre her .„

„Aber wie soll ich dir helfen . „

„Ihr verbringt in letzter Zeit viel Zeit miteinander .„ Sie überkreuzt ihre Arme .

„Ich weiß von Neji das sie nicht mehr miteinander trainieren . Aber er hat gesagt Sasuke hat ihn keinen Grund genannt . „

„Erzählt er dir nichts beim essen .„

Tenten fühlt sich kalt erwischt .„ Ich muss dann auch los ich bin Krank geschrieben und muss meine Tabletten nehmen . „

Doch Sakura packt sie an der Schulter .„ Bleib doch wir können heute Abend essen gehen . „

„Ich weiß nicht . „

„Hast du schon was vor ? „

„Nein .

„Dann machen wir das . Heute Abend um 7 Uhr . Bis dann .„ Sie geht danach einfach .

Tenten ist durch den Wind und geht mit schweren Gedanken nach Hause . Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ist muss sie sich setzten . Sie ist völlig erschöpft und legt sich auf ihr Sofa und schläft ein . Sie wird durch ein klopfen geweckt . Sie macht die Tür auf , es ist Sasuke er stürmt in ihre Wohnung .

Er ist angespannt .„ Ist das dein ernst du isst mit uns . Wie darf ich das verstehen ? „

„Das mit den essen ist nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen .„

„Du sagen das ab . „ fordert er sie auf

Was hast du gesagt . „ sie ist überrascht .

„Ich hab keine Zeit .„

„Gut und was sage ich . Ich will doch nicht weil ….. .„

„ich will doch ich kann dich als meine Freundin vorstellen , wenn du willst . „ er ist auf einmal ruhig und fast schon nervös .

„Was „sie ist überrascht .

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir verstecken . „ er nimmt ihre Hand .

„Sakura wird mich töten .„ und lässt seine Hände los .

„Ich beschütze dich schon und außerdem ist Sakura nicht so stark wie du . „

„Dir würde es gefallen .„ Sie lächelt .

„Ich weiß das es nicht passieren wird . Weil heute Abend alle kommen , bis auf mich . Sie hat es nicht nur auf dich abgesehen , Schatz . „ Sagt er leicht belustigt .

„Auch Neji . „

„Aber ich glaube ich habe spontan Zeit bekommen . Meine Verabredung hat was anderes vor . „

„Ja wie schön .„ Sie umarmt ihn . „ Freust du dich schon . Du warst schon wie lange nicht mehr dabei . „

„Das hat auch seinen Grund und außerdem will ich das du nicht zu lange bleibst .„

„Ich bin schon groß und kann selbst entscheiden wann ich gehe . „

„Du bist aber geschwächt . „ er lächelt sie an .

„Ich mach das schon kein Problem „und küsst ihn .„ Ich hätte da noch eine Frage .„

„Schiss los Schatz .„

„Wieso trainierst du mit deinen Team ?„ fragt sie gespannt .

„Wieso sollte ich ? Wer hat dir das überhaupt gesagt ? „ Er ist amüsiert und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus den Gesicht .

„Aber wieso trainierst du dann ausgerechnet heute mit Naruto . „

„Nein wer hat das gesagt ? Sakura . Da hat sie was falsch verstanden . Ich wollte was wegen einer Mission abklären und Naruto kann einfach nicht still stehen . „ und nimmt sie in dem arm .

Sie reißt sich los . „Was für eine Mission .„ Sie ist außer sich .

„Darüber wollte ich noch mit dir sprechen . Ich wollte das heute Abend mit dir besprechen . „

„Raus wir sehen uns heute Abend „und versucht ihn raus zu schieben .

Doch er hebt sie einfach hoch .„ Beruhige dich bitte und nimm erst mal deine Tablette . „

„Muss du nicht trainieren ? „ sie ist fast traurig .

„Mit wem ? „Und lässt die runter .

Sie geht in ihre Küche . Er folgt ihr , bleibt im Türrahmen stehen .

„Du willst nicht mit mir reden ?„ Und nimmt ihre Tablette .

„Doch aber nicht jetzt . Ich will das mit dir in ruhe besprechen . „

„Ich will durch .„ Sie ist böse .

„Bitte sei nicht feindselig „und lächelt sie an .

„Du musst nichts mir sagen .„

„Doch ich will , aber in ruhe und du bist jetzt aufgebracht „und umarmt sie .

„Ich will jetzt auch nicht mehr heute Abend weg „ und löst sich sie geht ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich .

Er setzt sich zu ihr .„ Bitte amüsiere dich . Ich werde auch nichts sagen , versprochen . „

„ Ja wenn du meinst und danach machst du mir den Abend kaputt .„

Er lacht nur . „Oky du hast gewonnen und nimmt sie in den arm was willst du wissen ?„

„Wann ? „

„Übermorgen .„„

„Wie lange ?

„Mindestens eine Woche . wahrscheinlich 9 Tage . „

„So lange .„ Sie ist schockiert .

„Ich versuche nur 7 Tage weg zu bleiben , aber versprechen kann ich nichts . Leider .„ Er ist bedrückt .

„Und jetzt ?„ Sie nimmt seine Hand .

„Willst du nicht wissen was es für eine Mission ist ?„

„Nein nur ob du zurück kommst .„ Sie lehnt sich auf seine Schulter .

„mein kleiner Vogel ich werde sicher wieder kommen .„ Versprochen und küsst ihre Hand .

„Mit wenn du weg gehst brauche ich nicht zu fragen .„

„Nein aber ich will das du hier bist und das es dir gut geht .„

Ich kann dir auch nichts versprechen „und grinst .

„Darf ich die nächsten beiden Nächte bei dir verbringen , mein kleiner Vogel .„

„Ja und nenne mich nicht mehr mein kleiner Vogel .„

„Ich weiß nicht ich mag mein kleiner Vogel . „

„Ich aber nicht „ und gibt ihn einen Kuss . „Ich will das dir nichts passiert .„

„Ich komme schon Gesund wieder„ und küsst sie „mein kleines Vögelchen . Glaube mir ich wollte nicht auf Mission . Ich will bei dir sein . Das einzige was mich freut ist das wenn ich wiederkomme .„ er grinst leidenschaftlich an voller Lust und sie sie auf seinen Schoß .

Sie lächelt nur .

„Ich hoffe du bist noch da . „ sagt er und küsst sie .

„Wer weiß .„

„Nein das dürfen sie nicht . „Er fast sie an der Taille .

„Keine Angst Uchia„ und nimmt seine Hände von sich .„ Ich freue mich doch auch wenn du wieder da bist „ und lächelt ihn an .„ Was machst du eigentlich jetzt ?„

„Ich weiß was ich nicht mache mein kleiner Vogel . „

„Kleiner Vogel ist voll der ab Turner . „

„Darf ich dann wieder dich meinen Schatz nennen ?„ fragt er belustigt .

„Ja mein Mäuschen „und küsst ihn .

„Ich verstehe „ und küsst sie .

„Aber im ernst willst du hier bleiben ? „Sie guckt ihn mit großen Augen an .

„Wenn ich darf „ und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange .

„Geh dich umziehen . „

„Wenn du mit gehst . „Spaßt er .

„Nein , wir treffen uns im Lokal .„ Und umarmt ihn .

„Wenn du meinst mein Schatz . „Er küsst sie . „Vergiss aber nicht deine Tablette . „

Sie ist genervt . „Ja . „

„Heute bist du bei mir und übernachte auch bei mir .„

„Wird das nicht zu stressig ?„ Fragt sie besorgt .

„Nein ich freue mich schon darauf .„ Er gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange . Ich freue mich schon wenn ich wieder da bin . Dann nehme ich dich zu mir und lass dich nicht mehr so schnell weg .„ Er lacht lüstern .

Doch sie steht auf .„ Es ist glaube besser wenn du jetzt gehst , Mäuschen .„ Sie grinst belustigt .

„Nein„ und setzt sich aufrecht .

„Doch „ und setzt sich auf seinen Schoß und gibt ihr einen leichten Kuss .

„Ich freue mich schon so sehr wenn du wieder da bist . Vor eine Woche hätte ich dich jetzt schon vernascht .„

Sie muss lachen und nimmt seine Hand . Sie führt ihn zu Tür .

Wo er sie leicht gegen die Wand drückt und küsst .

Sie löst sich von ihn und öffnet die Tür . „Bis dann mein Mäuschen . „

Er guckt ihr fasziniert in die Augen . „Wir müssen über den Namen sprechen .„ Er küsst sie . „Wir sehen dann uns heute Abend „und geht aus der Tür .

„Bis dann „und lehnt sich an den Tür Rahmen , bis er weg ist .

Sie geht danach in ihre Wohnung . Und macht sich fertig .


	7. Chapter 7

Sie ist aufgeregt und weiß erst gar nicht was sie anziehen soll und entscheidet sich für ein leichtes Sommerkleid mit einer leichten Jacke.

Darauf macht sie sich auf den Weg und als sie ankommt ist sie nicht die erste. Sie setzt sich zu Hinata die sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßt.

„Hallo tenten" begrüßt Hinata sie „du bist spät dran."

„Ja ich musste noch meine Medikamente nehmen."

„Ich hoffe es geht dir nicht allzu schlecht" mischt sich Ino ein.

„Nein" sagt sie bescheiden. „Aber ich bin nicht die letzte. Wo ist Neji?"

„Er hat gesagt das er keine Zeit hat aber ich glaube er hat keine Lust" antwortet Hinata.

„Aber Sasuke ist auch noch nicht da" sagt Saskura angespannt.

Darauf bestellt sie angespannt ihr essen.

Danach beruhigt sich die angespannte Stimmung bis Sasuke zu ihnen stoßt. Alle Aufmerksamkeit ist auf ihn gerichtet. Er setzt sich gegenüber tenten und sagt nichts.

„Hallo" begrüßt Sakura ihn voller Freude.

„Ja Hallo Sasuke" begrüßt ihn Ino ebenso.

Er reagiert aber darauf nicht und bestellt in Ruhe sein essen.

Darauf mischt sich Kiba ein „warum haben wir die Ehre Uchia?" Fragt er misstrauisch.

„Ist doch egal" sagt Ino sanft.

Darauf kommt ihre Bestellung und tenten Lenkt sich damit ab und kann Sasuke nicht anblicken. Aber ihn scheint es nicht zu stören und Blickt sie kurz an.

„Soll ich gehen" fragt er angespannt.

„Nein" sagt Sakura außer sich und blickt Kiba böse an.

„So meinte ich das nicht" sagt er zurückhaltend.

Darauf wird es ein schöner Abend.

Sasuke ist nicht überraschend still und Sakura und Ino bemühen sich nur um Sasuke was ihn gar nicht kümmert. Tenten würdigt ihn dabei keines Blickes und ist eher mit Lee Kiba Shikamaru und Hinata beschäftigt.

Doch als sie einen Stich spürt ist für sie der Abend gelaufen. Sie zuckt ein wenig zusammen und fast sich an den Kopf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Lee besorgt.

„Ja aber ich sollte gehen" sagt sie sanft und steht auf. Sie verabschiedet sich mit einen einfachen „tschüss."

Danach verabschiedet alle anderen bis auf Sasuke und Lee. Danach verabschiedet Lee sich auch und geht ihr raus.

„Lee du musst mich nicht nach Hause bringen."

„Doch ich bin daran schuld an deiner Situation da ist es das Mindeste das ich dich nach Hause bringe."

„Wenn du meinst" sagt sie amüsiert und er bringt sie bis vor ihr Haus.

„Bis dann tenten" sagt er und geht.

Sie geht alleine in das Gebäude wo sie Neji vor ihrer Tür sitzt.

Sie ist erstaunt und erstarrt im ersten Moment und bringt nur ein unsicheres „Neji" heraus.

Er steht darauf auf und geht auf sie zu.

„Alles in Ordnung Neji" fragt sie leicht besorgt.

„Nein es tut mir leid was ich dir angetan habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus" sagt sie immer noch besorgt „komm doch einen Moment rein."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er und packt sie an den Schultern. Dabei hat sie einen leichten Alkohol in der Nase.

„Hast du getrunken?" Fragt sie überrascht.

Aber bevor er antwortet dreht sich um und ist verwundert über Sasuke der sie angespannt anblickt.

„Es ist gläubig besser, wenn du gehst Neji" sagt Sasuke angespannt.

„Ich lasse sie bestimmt nicht mit dir alleine."

Darauf sieht Sasuke sie nur verwundert an. „Es ist schon in Ordnung" sagt sie sanft.

„Beruhige dich Neji" sagt er angespannt.

„Was" sagt Neji ebenfalls angespannt.

„Es ist bestimmt am besten wen ihr beide geht."

Darauf sagen sie beide zur gleichen Zeit„Nein."

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du gehst Sasuke Neji sollte etwas nüchterner werden" sagt sie streng.

„Nein" sagt Sasuke wütend und geht auf Neji zu doch tenten geht dazwischen.

„Ihr seid doch verrückt."

Das nächste an was sie sich erinnert sind Sasukes Augen die rot sind.

Als sie wieder sie langsam aufwacht hat unheimliche Kopfschmerzen und sie merkt erst im nächsten Moment das sie nicht alleine ist und hört eine Stimme, nein zwei Stimmen. Danach wird ihr schnell Bewusst was passiert ist. Darauf versucht sie sich auf zu richten doch sie spürt eine Hand die sie zurück hält.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragt sie noch nicht ganz bei sich.

„Es wird alles wieder gut tenten" sagt ihr eine bekannte Stimme „dieser Uchia wird dir nichts mehr antun."

„Das war eigentlich für dich gedacht Hyuga." Sagt eine andere Stimme wütend.

Es sind Neji und Sasuke doch ihr brummt immer noch der Schädel und deswegen kann sie keinen Streit ertragen. „Jungs könnt ihr das irgendwann anderes klären." Sagt voller schmerzen.

Darauf bekommt keine Antwort aber sie sieht durch ihren immer klareren Blick die zwei Shinob die sich angespannt anschauen.

„Wenn ich schon keine Antwort bekommen kann ich ein Glas Wasser bekommen mit einer Tablette, Sasuke."

„Kann ich dich wirklich alleine lassen mit ihn?" Fragt er besorgt.

„Bitte" sagt sie darauf eilt er los.

„Das wird diesen Uchia noch leid tuen?" sagt er wütend.

„Nicht jetzt mir geht es nicht gut und wenn einer von euch beide wirklich für mich nur einen Funken empfindet dann geht ihr beide." Sagt sie angespannt.

„Nein ich glaube das wird niemand von uns."

„Bitte ich will nicht wieder zwischen euch geraten klärt das zwischen euch."

Darauf kommt Sasuke unglücklich rein und setzt sich zu tenten die das Wasser mit der Tablette unverzüglich nimmt. Danach schaut sie Sasuke kritisch an „ich habe es eben Neji gesagt mir ist es jetzt egal was ihr macht regelt das unter euch."

„Ich lass dich nicht allein" sagt Sasuke mit einen lächeln.

„Nicht nur du lässt mich jetzt allein" sagt sie streng und schaut Neji an.

Darauf steht Sasuke auf und schaut Neji an.

„Bitte Jungs" sagt sie verzweifelt „ich bin völlig erschöpft und möchte schlafen." Darauf steht sie auf und die beiden jungen Shinobi sind erstaunt.

„Ich will, dass ihr beide geht und zwar sofort" sagt sie aufgebracht und packt sich an den Kopf.

„Sicher dass es dir gut geht" fragt Sasuke besorgt.

„Ja, wenn ihr endlich aus meiner Wohnung seid."

„Gut, wenn das dein Wunsch ist" sagt Neji eingeschüchtert.

„Danke" sagt sie erleichtert


End file.
